Of Annoying Sisters And Blue Eyes
by RaisaAmiss
Summary: When Dean is woken up by a loud red head he doesn't know he's saved by her brother who's apartment is just across the hallway of Dean's. Destiel AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** This is my first try of writing fanfiction. It is also unbeta'd and English is not my mother tongue so there may be a lot of mistakes, sorry for that. Reviews and criticisms would be brilliant! It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I have ideas for another chapter so let me now if I should continue._

**Of Annoying Sisters And Blue Eyes **

**by RaisaAmiss**

Loud banging on his front door roused Dean from his far too short sleep. Groaning he buried his head back into his pillow. The knocking didn't cease though. It only got louder and faster. Blinking he lifted his head to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 7:30 AM. What the Hell?, he thought. He wasn't expecting anybody. Not until 1 PM at least.

"Sonofabitch", he cursed sleepily, getting up to find out who was now knocking restlessly on his apartment door. Only clad in a green pair of boxers he ripped the door open to stop the annoyingly loud knocking. The redhead in front of it froze, hand still in the air to continue knocking. After a moment a grin broke out on her face and she rushed by Dean into the apartment, leaving Dean to stare after her.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?", he asked, loud but not quite yelling, the strange woman after throwing the door shut. The redhead turned, surprised by his anger.

"What? Cassie didn't told you I was coming? I would say he forgot, but you know Cassie. He wouldn't, would he?" She looked around the apartment while she was talking, obviously not that interested. Before Dean could ask who the hell she was talking about she turned back and took in his barely dressed figure. Her eyes moved over his toned and muscled chest, down to his legs before moving back up but not without lingering on his crotch. After a close examination of his features she made a approving noise from the back of her throat. "I'm Anna", she said, extending her hand. "Cassie's younger sister. I'm in town for a few days, so I came to visit my favourite brother." She clasped her hands together after Dean released it and looked around delighted. "Now where is he?"

Dean just stared at her for a moment before shaking himself and asking the only question he could form at the moment. "Who's Cassie?"

Anna laughed and cocked her head to look at him with a mix of amusement and irritation. "Cas", she supplied. After a moment of looking into his dumbfounded expression, she continued. "Castiel. It's a nickname. Balth and I use it a lot. He hates it." Her eyes sparkled mischievously at that and another laugh escaped her.

"'m sorry, but you gotta be wrong here. I don't know any 'Castiel's and there's sure as hell no one living here but me."

Anna's eyes roamed over his face as if trying to work out whether he was joking or not. She seemed to find her answer as the grin slid of her face. "Really? Shit, I-" Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by another knock. Dean let out an annoyed groan before he moved to open the door again. He nearly barked out a 'what?!', but as he took in the man staring up at him he seemed to forget his anger about getting woken up by a complete stranger at 7:30.

Whoa, was the first word on his mind. His eyes were drawn in by the impossible blue ones of the stranger staring unblinking up at him. It took him a moment to sort his thoughts enough to move his eyes away to a mop of curly, unruly dark hair and then back down over well defined cheekbones and a slight stubble to beautiful full lips. He was aware that he was staring, but looking back to the other man's eyes confirmed that he was doing the same thing. A polite cough from behind Dean seemed to shake them both out of it.

"I'm sorry to disturb", the man in front of him said, his gravely voice taking Dean aback for a moment. "But I think my sister mistook your apartment for mine and barged in here."

At the sound of the man's voice Anna's head popped up from behind Dean's still bare shoulder. "Hey Cassie", she greeted, sounding excited at seeing her brother, Dean thought. His gaze turned back to the stranger, Castiel, apparently. Anna squeezed through the gap between Dean and the door frame, bumping her shoulder against his in the progress. She threw an arm around Castiel's shoulder and squeezed it.

Castiel smiled at her for a moment before looking back up at Dean. Dean barely avoided a sharp intake of breath as these stunningly blue eyes turned on him again. He didn't hear Anna's quiet snicker though.

"I apologise. She can be quite a handful-" Anna's protesting 'hey!' didn't stop him from continuing, "-if she wants to be. I'm just hoping she wasn't too... brash." His eyes searched Dean's face for any indication of hostility against Anna and her behaviour.

Dean just smiled at the slightly shorter man. "Nah, it's fine. Can happen to anyone. I wanted to get up early anyway." He waited a moment before extending his hand to Castiel. "I'm Dean, by the way."

Castiel's gaze dropped to the offered hand, but instead of shaking it his eyes wandered to Dean's boxers, seemingly realising for the first time that it was the only thing the other man was wearing if the widening of his eyes was anything to go by. Anna apparently caught the small motion as her laughter rang through the hallway. Dean, also having forgot about his state of undressedness, blushed lightly. The blush, barely visible on Dean's cheeks but all the more on his ears and his chest caught Castiel's attention, who in turn also blushed. Dean's hand nearly dropped, not expecting for Castiel to catch at the last moment and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you", he nearly murmured. He cleared his throat and spoke again, louder this time. "My name is Castiel."

Dean glanced over Castiel's shoulder, where Anna was standing mere moments ago, to realise she vanished, along with the keys Castiel had held in his left hand. "Um, yeah. I gathered that much from Anna's rambling", he spoke, trying to act nonchalant. And failing if the amused twitch of Castiel's lips was any indication.

Before Castiel had the chance of replying, a voice echoed through the hallway. "Cassie! C'mon! Let Mr. Handsome go back to sleep!"

The blue-eyed man blushed again and looked up at Dean, only to avert his eyes a moment later. "I have to go, Anna likes to throw things at people that are not listing to her stories. I'd rather avoid that. I apologise again for her."

"Yeah, no problem", Dean mumbled. "I'll see you around, I guess."

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel shot him a smile before he turned and walked to his apartment door. Anna's head popped up from behind the door frame as soon as she heard footsteps to glare at her brother. She looked around Castiel at Dean and yelled 'Sorry!'

Dean heard Castiel's chuckle echo through the hallway, before the latter turned to wave at Dean, who still stood in his doorway and stared, and then vanish into the apartment. After a moment Dean gathered enough sense to step back into his apartment and close the door. If he then collapsed onto his couch and thought about deep voices and very blue eyes instead of going back to sleep or make breakfast, well then nobody needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This story is unbeta'd and English is still not my mother tongue so there may be a lot of mistakes. I'm still sorry for that. Reviews and criticisms would be brilliant! **

**Of Annoying Sisters And Blue Eyes Chapter Two**

**by RaisaAmiss**

For the second time in under 24 hours knocking on his apartment door woke Dean from his slumber. It wasn't as loud as this morning, but considering it had to be sometime around 3 AM that was probably good. Dean still dazed by sleep needed a moment to realise that he wasn't in his bedroom but on his couch. Otherwise the knocking wouldn't have reached him. Yawing he sat up and looked around at the clock. 2:47 AM. Normally he would have been wide awake at this time, but being woken up after maybe 3 hours of sleep showed it's effects. Another, louder knock shook him out of his thoughts.

Grumbling he got up, turned off the still running TV before stumbling over to the door. He wrenched it open and froze for a moment. Memories from this morning came back. Accompanied by a whiff of alcohol.

"Anna", he spoke, catching the red head's attention, who was leaning heavily against the door frame.

"Deaaaan", she slurred. "I was kinda hopin' you would open up. Don't wanna wake Cassie. He's jus' no fun when bein' woken up. Not without coffee. An' before 11 AM. 'Course-"

"Anna", Dean interrupted her, a little more awake. "What do you want?" Anna blinked up at him for a moment, her hazel eyes looking nothing like Castiel's. Dean blinked at the thought and, after wondering where the hell that had come from, he turned his attention back to Anna.

"Can I crash here?", she asked, no longer slurring as much but still leaning against the door frame to keep upright. Her puppy dog look wasn't half as good as Sam's but it still worked. If she wouldn't go to Castiel's apartment, where would she stay? _Better let her stay the night and return her to Castiel in the morning_, Dean pondered. He sighed and nodded, stepping aside to let Anna enter. She stumbled, nearly falling over if Dean hadn't caught her. The smell of alcohol hit him as he moved closer to stop her from falling. He nearly flinched away as old memories came up, but managed to stop himself. Which was probably good, seeing as Anna mostly leaned on him and likely would he fallen if he ceased supporting her.

"Easy there", he spoke soothingly as he led her to the couch. She slumped on it as soon as possible, curling into a ball a moment later. He chuckled at the sight before walking over to the kitchen to fetch a glass and two Ibuprofen. He set them down on the coffee table next to Anna, who was already snoring lightly. After shortly thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't opened the door he chided himself and quietly made his way to his bedroom.

His eyes slid closed as his head hit the pillow but sleep wouldn't come for another half an hour. He knew that much. Focusing on his breathing didn't do the trick so he went over his day in his mind. One event captured his thoughts again and again. After a while he stopped trying to think of something else and just let himself dwell on the memories of the dark haired man he met this morning.

_No knocking_, was Dean's first coherent thought the next morning. _Good. I was afraid that was becoming a regular thing._ He stretched, his back arching off the bed before slumping back into a more comfortable position. Staring at the ceiling he wondered what he was going to do today. He wasn't working today and Sam was out of town. Maybe he would meet up with Charlie or go to The Roadhouse and talk to Ellen and Jo. Otherwise he could also stay at home and finally read that book Sam got him for his birthday. Or he- His train of thought was interrupted by the growling of his stomach. Whatever he was going to do it would have to wait until after breakfast.

Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position and after swinging his leg off the bed onto his legs. His gaze wandered to the window, curtains as always down and then to the alarmclock beside his bed. 10:45 AM. Not that bad. Usually got a lot less sleep but then he was used to it.

On his way to the kitchen he passed Anna, still sleeping on the couch. Although, she wasn't curled together anymore. Now she was sprawled over the whole thing, a leg hanging over the edge, an arm thrown over her eyes and snoring loudly. The pills and the water had vanished, so she had been awake at some point in the night. He snatched the glass from the coffee table and refilled it before retuning it quietly. After that he made his way to the kitchen and stood there for a moment, thinking about what to make for breakfast. _I feel like pancakes_, he decided and went to check if he had everything he would need.

He had just finished mixing everything together when, again, a knock sounded from the door. A frown married this features. He wasn't expecting anyone and what was up with the knocking? The doorbell wasn't just decoration. The pancakes mixture forgotten he walked over to the door, sparing a glance at Anna to see if she had been woken by the knock but she was still fast asleep. Opening the door revealed Castiel, shifting awkwardly before fixing his eyes on the taller man now smiling at him.

"Hello Dean," he began in his deep, gravely voice. "I apologise if I'm interrupting you, but have you seen Anna? It's just that she went out yesterday and I haven't seen her since. I thought if she mistook your apartment for mine yesterday she might have done it again and-"

"Cas, calm down", Dean interrupted Castiel's rambling. In turn the other man just looked at Dean with so much worry and hope in his eyes that he couldn't say anything for a moment. He just opened the door further and allowed Castiel to look past him to see Anna passed out on his couch. Castiel sagged against the door frame in relief and the look in his eyes changed from worry to fond annoyance. Those blue eyes flickered up to Dean again.

"Thank you, Dean", Castiel said with a wary smile. It grew as Dean smiled back at him. Then something seemed to cross his mind and the smile vanished. "She didn't wake you or caused any trouble, did she?"

Dean found he couldn't lie when the shorter man looked at him so concerned. "She did wake me, but I rather have her wake me than sleeping in the hallway or something."

Castiel's smile reappeared and they just stood there, smiling at each other until he started shifting again. "I should wake her and get her back to my apartment", he stated.

The taller man shook his head. "No!", he said, quite loud. Castiel looked at him in surprise. "No", Dean continued, quieter. "I mean, let her sleep it off. She'll need it." Then he was quiet for a moment before piping up again. "I was just making breakfast, do you want any?"

"No, I'm not-", Castiel started, shaking his head, when a yawn interrupted him.

Dean grinned at him. "I also made coffee. Still saying no?" Castiel seemed to dwell on that, biting his lower lip while thinking. (Dean tried not to be too captured by the movement.)

"Okay", came the hesitant reply. The green eyed man's grin grew brighter as he stepped aside to let Castiel enter. The latter waited till he had closed the door and then followed him into the kitchen. A quick glance at the ingredients seemed to be enough for Castiel.

"Pancakes?", he asked and Dean would have said he sounded a little delighted.

"Yeah. I was in the mood for something sweet. That good?"

"Perfect."

Dean's blinding smile would have been enough but of course the other man had to prove himself some kind of saint as he pointed towards the sink. "Coffee's over there. Knock yourself out."

Castiel let out a satisfied sigh as he went to find two mugs while Dean turned to the stove. When the blue eyed man turned back to Dean with two filled cups the latter was already turning the first pancake. He almost seemed to sense Castiel's gaze and looked up. Castiel blushed at getting caught staring again. Mostly to have something to do he set the second cup next to the stove before moving back and leaning against the countertop. There was silence for as long as it took Dean to pour more batter into the pan. "So Anna said she didn't wanted to wake you before 11 and without coffee, so I'm guessing you are not a morning person. When is it safe to talk to you?"

Castiel laughed softly and Dean decided quickly that he needed to make him laugh more often. "Usually after my second cup of coffee. But thanks to Anna's disappearance I'm quite awake by now."

Dean smiled, "Good. 'Cause I've been wondering why I haven't seen you before. Did you just moved in or what?"

"Kind of, I guess. I have been living here for about a month."

"Ah, yeah. I was in South Dakota a month ago so I didn't notice any of it. How do you like it so far?", he grinned, again pouring more batter after removing the finished pancake.

"It's nice. Different, but that is what I wanted so I like it here."

Green eyes moved from the pan to the man leaning against the countertop. "Why did you wanted something different?"

"It was supposed to be a... new start. I felt like I needed it."

"What-", Dean wanted to go on asking question about Castiel's life, but he stopped as Anna stumbled into the kitchen. When she saw the both of them a grin broke out on her face and although she winced a moment later and it faded a little, it didn't quiet disappear.

"Morning", she grumbled, obviously not really awake and suffering from her hangover. Dean and Castiel both responded with a much brighter 'Morning' before Dean looked towards the sink and asked: "Do you want coffee?" Anna's face lit up a little at that.

"Yes, please." She eyed the pancakes hungrily, took a deep breath and hummed approvingly. Castiel went to fetch a third mug, filled it too and handed it to Anna. As soon as she had her coffee, she vanished back into the living room. Dean put the last pancake on the plate with the others, turned off the stove and grabbed the plate. "Come on then, Cassie!", he grinned, imitating Anna's high voice.

Castiel glowered at him, but didn't say anything. On his way to the living room he bumped his shoulder into Castiel. "C'mon, Cas. Don't wanna miss the pancakes, do you?"

Breakfast with Anna and Castiel was surprisingly much fun. While Anna was usually the one to talk a lot, she just watched Dean and her brother with a shit eating grin that reminded Castiel too much of Gabriel to not find it unsettling. When they were done with eating she cleared her throat. "I know Cassie would love to stay and talk more, but sadly we have to go. Thanks for letting me stay and making breakfast!" And with that she grabbed Castiel's wrist and hauled him of his seat and to the door.

"Anna", he spoke up. "What are you doing? We don't-"

"Bye, Dean!", the red head yelled and dragged her brother out of the apartment. Before the door fell shut Dean heard a 'Goodbye, Dean' and then they were gone. He sat at the table for a moment, confused and kind of hoping Castiel would come back. Sighing he moved to get up and wondered idly when he would get to see Castiel again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait but I had so much stuff do to for school and this chapter just didn't want to be written. I rewrote it like 4 times and changed the whole setting twice. I hope you enjoy it. There will possibly be a short fourth chapter/epilogue but nothing else. **

**Reviews and criticism would be brilliant! **

**Of Annoying Sisters And Blue Eyes Chapter Three**

**by RaisaAmiss**

* * *

><p>When Dean was woken the next time it was not by knocking but by some kind of alarm. Barely awake he lifted his arm and moved it to the nightstand to stop his alarm clock. The alarm was still blaring after Dean repeatedly pressed the snooze button so he lifted his head to see why it was not working. His hand closed around the clock and brought it closer to his face only to realise it was not in fact the alarm clock but the fire alarm of the apartment building that interrupted his sleep. His gaze fell to the display of the alarm. 4:27 AM. It was weird how he was kind of used to being woken up at unusual times after 2 days of Anna banging on his door. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought he moved to get up. If it really was the fire alarm he should probably get out of there. He was about to grab a shirt when the oddly familiar knocking on his door began. It stopped after a moment but it was enough to get his attention. The clothing forgotten he walked out of his bedroom to open the door. He kind of expected Anna to stand there so he wasn't very surprised about the redhead bouncing up and down on his doorstep. The grin that appeared on her face when she saw him, standing in front of her in just his sweatpants, was unexpected though.<p>

"Oh, good, you are okay", she said. "Had me and Cas worried for a moment. C'mon then." Without hesitating she took ahold of his wrist and dragged him out of his apartment. Taken by surprise by both the comment and the action he needed a moment to think about something else than that Cas had been worrying about him.

"Wait a sec", he said and shook his wrist out of Anna's hold. He grabbed his key from beside the door and hastily slipped into his boots before he walked back outside, closing the door in the process.

"'S Cas already downstairs?", he asked as he followed her and his upstairs neighbour to the stairs. The grin on Anna's face reappeared at that comment before she nodded.

"He went to talk to somebody who is supposed to know something about this mess."

Dean was just about to ask why the hell she was grinning when she said that, but then his eyes landed the tired looking man leaning against the glass wall next to the door of the apartment building. He found himself smiling as he followed Anna to her brother. Castiel's head snapped up as the door opened and the two of them stepped through. His eyes flickered over Anna, apparently checking for injuries or something before wandering over to Dean and doing the same. He looked relieved when his gaze moved up to meet Dean's.

"Hello Dean", he spoke after a moment, one corner of his mouth tugging up into something that could be called the beginning of a smile. Anna cleared her throat and Castiel's eyes lingered on Dean for a second longer before moving to his sister.

"So?", she prompted Castiel to talk. "What about the alarm?"

"Oh, yes, the landlord said it was some kind of mistake. Apparently there is something wrong with the system that caused it to go off without there being any smoke or fire. Everything is alright and I believe everyone has been informed." He sent her a small smile that had Dean's heart skip a beat even though it was not directed at him.

"So I got up for nothing?", grumbled Anna and glared at her brother. When he just nodded her glare increased into something that probably sent lesser man stumbling backwards. Castiel though just raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going back to bed now", Anna declared after a moment of silence. She snatched the keys out of Castiel's grip and before either man could say anything wrenched open the door and nearly ran up the stairs.

Dean turned back to Castiel to find blue eyes fixed on his bare torso. The intensity of the stare made him squirm a little and he cleared his throat to get Castiel's attention. The latter seemed to realise he had been caught staring and blushed while averting his gaze. Dean's light chuckle only seemed to increase the blush and he really needed to think about something that did not involve Castiel being adorable otherwise he would start to blush or to grin without a apparent reason.

"There is no way I'll be able to go back to sleep now, so...", he hesitated for a second, "do you like, want to go grab a coffee or something?"

Castiel looked back up again and smiled, the blush still visible on his cheeks. "I'd love to."

Dean tried to ignore the weird but good feeling in his chest caused by Castiel's smile and failed. "Let me just get a shirt and my wallet and then we can go, okay?"

The blue eyed man just nodded and watched Dean walk back inside. And if he noticed that Dean was back outside after not even 2 minutes and was slightly out of breath, he didn't mention it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Here is the shortish fourth chapter I promised over a month ago. I'm sorry it took so long, but there was so much stuff I had do to. Also sorry if the ending is a little weird. I have no clue what I'm doing, so yeah. Enjoy!_

_Reviews and criticism would be brilliant!_

**Of Annoying Sisters And Blue Eyes Chapter Four**

**by RaisaAmiss**

* * *

><p>When Castiel yawned for the the fourth time in under five minutes, Dean frowned. While Dean was used to being awake and focused at ridiculous times, it seemed the blue eyed man was not. Or Castiel had been working all night. He had mentioned earlier that he tended to do just that. Which would also explain why he had been dressed and up when the fire alarm sounded. Dean opened his mouth to suggest they leave so Castiel could catch up on sleep but the latter interrupted him before he even said anything.<p>

"Stop that", Castiel said seriously, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed him.

"Stop what?", Dean asked a little dumbfounded.

Castiel chuckled. "I can _see_ you worrying if I slept enough. I am fine. Really."

"But-" Dean was cut off again, this time by the glare Castiel sent his way. "Okay! I won't say anything." Castiel smiled, even when Dean grumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'as long as you don't start yawning again'.

They continued their conversation for a few more minutes, trading stories about their families and falling into a competition of who had the weirdest story to tell. Castiel won with a story about his cousin Gabriel and his brother Balthazar that had Dean laughing tears and gasping for air. When he finally calmed down again he noticed Castiel self-satisfied look and smiled. Castiel started to smile back, but was interrupted by another yawn.

"Okay, that's it. You are going home and you will sleep. No complains." The other man didn't even say anything, just nodded faintly. Dean stood and held his hand out towards Castiel. And even though he wasn't that tired Castiel accepted it. He also might have walked a little closer to Dean than necessary on the way back, but neither of them said anything about it.

* * *

><p>Dean watched Castiel press the doorbell of his apartment and knew he was running out of time to ask the question he had been wanting to ask the last 2 days.<p>

"So, um, do you- would you like to do that again? Um, without the fire alarm maybe and not at 5AM, but, y'know, the coffee part. Or lunch. Or-" He stopped, casting his eyes downwards and visibly deflating, he wasn't usually that bad at asking people out. Castiel's quiet laugh made him look up. The other man was smiling, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Are you asking me on a date, Dean?"

"Well, yeah, I'm at least trying to."

"Yes", Castiel said, his smile growing. Dean just stared at him, blinking. The shorter man rolled his eyes and clarified. "Yes, I would like to do that again. So yes, I want to go on a date with you. Is that clear enough or should I write it down?"

Dean was silent for another moment, before he laughed and grinned at Castiel. "Awesome. How does dinner, tonight at 7 sound?"

"'Awesome', if I may quote you", Castiel answered, also grinning. "I'll see you later, then."

"Looking forward to it", Dean responded, smiling softly now, and turned to go when the door opened and revealed a grinning Anna. Castiel just sighed and walked past her but not without smiling at Dean one last time. Dean smiled back and walked to his own door. A high pitched squeal made him look back, but Castiel's door was already closed and he could hear Anna talk animatedly about something. He felt kind of sorry for Cas, having to endure Anna while just wanting to sleep. If he told Jo or Charlie, or God help him, both of them that he had a date with his incredibly handsome, blue eyed neighbour, they would react the same way.

He leaned against the door after he shut it and closed his eyes. Maybe he should tell them. Just because he could.


End file.
